The Lady of Paranoia
Overview Faction: Shivering Isles Main Quest Prerequisites: Understanding Madness Quest Giver: Sheogorath Reward: Title of "Courtier of Dementia", Ruin's Edge, The Inquisitor's Cage in Sheogorath's Palace Background Sheogorath sent you to speak to Lady Syl, Duchess of Dementia, as part of the quest Understanding Madness. Speaking to Syl will activate this quest. Walkthrough Lady Syl is clearly paranoid. She claims everyone around her is plotting to kill her and take over her throne. She sends you to Herdir, the court's enthusiastic torturer. Talk to Herdir. He says you will have to search Crucible for suspects. You will also have to "interrogate" people. Herdir will follow you through Crucible. If you ask someone about a conspiracy, they will all initially deny it. However, you can order Herdir to shoot them with a painful bolt of electricity. Talk to Kithlan, Lady Syl's steward. After a bit of electrical persuasion, he will tell you that Anya Herrick has been acting strange lately. If you find Kithlan asleep in bed just off the throne room, you may find Anya asleep next to him. After a bit of torture, she will tell you that Ma'zaddha is behind a conspiracy against Lady Syl. Ma'zaddha can be found at his house in Crucible, across from Things Found. No matter how much electricity Herdir applies, Ma'zaddha will insist you are powerless without evidence. Speak to Bhisha, Sickly Bernice, or Cutter (she will require double persuasion). They will tell you that Ma'zaddha meets with a Dark Seducer named Nelrene late at night. At this point you will need to use caution to avoid being discovered. Do not speak to Nelrene or Ma'zaddha. They meet near the sewer grate in the southwest part of Crucible, just below Brithaur's House, at about 2:00 a.m. You will overhear them discussing a plot to kill Lady Syl. Wait until the conversation is finished, and then speak to Ma'zaddha. No matter what you say to him, he will agree to provide you a list of names of others that are involved if you meet him at his house tomorrow at midnight. Speak to Nelrene. If you torture her three times, she will reveal that the leader is Muurine, who will not speak to you without more evidence. This step may be skipped if you get the evidence and speak to her. Returning to Ma'zaddha's house at midnight, you will find him dead on the floor. Search his body and find a cupboard key. The cupboard is on the second floor. It contains Nelrene's Ceremonial Shortsword and a crumpled note. The notes says that Ma'zaddha tried to get Anya to murder Lady Syl with Nerlene's sword, but she refused, so he held onto the sword as evidence. The sword and note are enough to confront Muurine. Speak to Muurine. She will confess and tell you to go and tell Lady Syl, like the tattletale you are. Go back and talk to Lady Syl. She will send for Muurine and orders you to meet her in the torture chamber anon. In the torture chamber, Muurine is locked in a cage. When Lady Syl enters, she sentences Muurine to death, with execution to be carried out immediately. Lady Syl presses a button and two statues on either side of Muurine's cage shower her with lightning, killing her instantly. Lady Syl then tells you that she will reward you by sparing your life, and also bestows the title of "Courtier of Dementia" and the bow Ruin's Edge, which casts a random spell on strike. Journal entries After speaking with Lady Syl: :I have been tasked with finding the people conspiring against Lady Syl. I need to find and speak to Herdir. He can always be found at the torture chamber in the House of Dementia. After speaking to Kithlan (or other NPC who knows about Anya): :I have been told that Anya Herrick may know something about a conspiracy. I should find and interrogate her. After speaking to Anya: :Anya Herrick has named Ma'zaddha as being involved in some sort of plot against Lady Syl. I should find and speak to him. After speaking to Ma'zaddha the first time: :Ma'zaddha refuses to give me any information. I need evidence that he's involved; I should speak to the citizens of Crucible to learn more. After finding out about Nelrene: :I've been told that Ma'zaddha has been meeting Nelrene late at night in Crucible. I'll need to find them and listen in on their conversation. After confronting Ma'zaddha: :Ma'zaddha admitted to being involved in a plot to kill Lady Syl. He's asked for time to learn more about who's behind it. I should meet him at his house in one day's time. In the meantime, I should investigate Nelrene's role in this.' After finding evidence at Ma'zaddha's house: :I have found the items Ma'zaddha hid in his house. There is evidence of Murrine's involvement; this should be enough to get her to confess. After telling Lady Syl about Muurine: :Lady Syl has asked me to meet her in the torture chamber. I should travel their immediately. After confronting Muurine: :I have confronted Muurine, who confessed to trying to kill Lady Syl. I should report this news to Lady Syl at once. After Muurine's execution: :The conspiracy has been stamped out. Lady Syl has executed Muurine, and thanked me for my help. Category:Quests Category:Shivering Isles: Main Quest Category:Oblivion: Quests Category:Main Quests